


Fantasies

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Middle Wonpil, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Dom/Sub, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom jae, top younghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae has always wanted to hook up with Wonpil, and Younghyun makes it happen.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> 2 be honest, idk what this is.... i got bored JFKSD
> 
> not betad much, i'll edit any mistakes whenever 
> 
> hope u enjoy

Jae was nervous.

He had told his boyfriend Younghyun he had a somewhat attraction to their best friend Wonpil. He was expecting the other to be mad at him, but to his surprise, Younghyun did too.

He was sitting playing with his fingers, waiting for Younghyun to say something else. Instead, his mouth spoke before he thought, so he beat him too it.

"What if-I know this'll sound crazy, but what if we, like. Have sex with him?" Younghyun looked at him with surprise, which soon turned into something else... Lust?

"You're so, kinky." Younghyun said, making him blush. "Shut up. I'm just, saying! Ugh, you're so embarrassing." He said, hiding his face into his hands before groaning, making Younghyun laugh at him.

"It's okay. I'll quit teasing, even though I didn't do much. But I'm down to doing stuff with him, we could ask him." Younghyun said seriously, and Jae shyly looked at him.

"Really?" A blush coating his cheeks and ears. Younghyun nodded. "I'll text him." And Jae whined.

"I feel like some stupid teenager texting his crush! This is so embarrassing," He pouted.

Younghyun just snickered, "You were the one who suggested it. If you're this embarrassed now, imagine if Wonpil agrees to hook up with us. I think he'd love seeing you fall apart."

Jae whined again, and his his boyfriend with a pillow. "You're the worst." He said, glaring his doll like eyes at Younghyun.

"Love you too." Younghyun replied, before pulling his phone out to text Wonpil.

"What should I say, to Pil?" Younghyun said, making Jae turn serious. 

"Um, I dunno. I guess just, um. I don't know! I've never done this before." He said, the blush growing darker on his chubby cheeks.

"I got it." Younghyun said, not beithering to tell the older and went ahead and texted Wonpil.

A few moments later, they got a text back. "He agreed!" Younghyun said, making Jae gasp.

"Really? Oh my god. This is so... Embarrassing!" He said, looking down at the floor.

Younghyun laughed, "It's okay if you're not comfortable with it. We can cancel it–"

"No! I'm just, embarrassed. But excited. And kind of horny. Do you think he'd be more submissive? Or dominant? Oh my god. I kind of want Wonpil to boss me around." Jae rambled, his blush growing down to where his collarbones were visible.

He stopped once Younghyun was giving him a look, "C'mon. Let's go get ready, before you psych yourself out." Jae nodded and followed his boyfriend to the bathroom.

Tonight was going to be a long night. 

—

When they arrived at Wonpil's, Jae was basically shaking with anxiety. What if Wonpil was actually disgusted with them, him? What if this was just a mistake–

And Wonpil opened the door. He was wearing a white teeshirt, tucked into ripped lightwashed jeans. 

His hair was slightly messy, and he looked like walking sex. "You're sexy," Jae said, lost in his thoughts and staring at Wonpil with his mouth open.

Younghyun laughed, and Wonpil just said thanks and let them in. Jae blushed furiously as he realized what he said, but the damage was already done.

They slowly started to relax with the tea that Wonpil had given him. Now was the time to discuss what was going to happen.

"So. Who's going to top? Bottom?" Wonpil asked, after taking a sip of his tea.

"Well," Younghyun started, before wrapping his arm around Jae. "Jae usually bottoms, and subs. I top and dom. But, we're up to switching. Depending on what you like."

Wonpil smiled, "Well. I switch. To be honest, I kinda wanna dom Jae? It doesn't matter if I top or bottom."

Jae blushed, and put his hands inbetween his hands. Wonpil noticed how embarrassed he was getting, and smirked to himself.

"I guess I'll bottom, for both of you. I don't mind. And I'll sub too." Jae mumbled, Younghyun rubbing his arm.

Wonpil noticed Jae was really nervous. "Hey, it's okay if you don't wanna do this. I know fantasies and disires are different from actually doing it. If you wanna back out, no hard feelings." 

Jae smiled, "It's okay. I wanna. Just, nervous." Younghyun smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"Now that we have that down, we can discuss a safeword. Jae and I use kiwi, or safewords if that's easier.

Wonpil nodded, "How about we move to the bedroom, and get started?"

—

Right now, Wonpil and Younghyun were kissing on the edge of the bed, as Jae sat up naked, his cock aching between his thighs.

The two faught for dominance, and if Jae didn't find it the hottest thing ever. 

Younghyun ended up winning, and kissed inside of Wonpil's mouth. They did this for a few more minutes, until Jae started whining about wanting to be kissed too.

Wonpil crawled over Jae, staring into his eyes for a few seconds before leaning in slowly to kiss him.

As their lips touched, they felt fireworkds burst, and their hunger getting stronger. Wonpil didn't hold back, and held Jae's neck in his hand, roughly kissing him.

Jae moaned into his mouth, gripping Wonpil's teeshirt. Younghyun got himself naked, before grabbing a lube and condom from his jean pocket.

He watched Wonpil and Jae make out for a few minutes, before he whispered in Wonpil's ear that he loves to be kissed and sucked on his thighs.

Wonpil pulled away from Jae, making him whine. Younghyun shushed him, and told him Wonpil was going to do one of his favorites.

Jae squirmed as Wonpil ran his fingers up and down his thighs, before going in and kissing near his hipbone.

Jae whined loudly, bucking his up. Wonpil pinned them down to the bed, making Jae squirm and cry out.

"Pil, please!" He begged, wanting more than just light kisses near his most sensitive spots.

"Please what, baby? What did we say we were gonna call Pillie tonight, baby?" Younghyun said, looking at Jae sternly.

Jae whined and tipped his head back. "Sir, please. Mark my thighs, please. Please, I need it. I'm so hard." 

Younghyun and Wonpil both moaned, weak for Jae begging. Wonpil went through with Jae's request, leaving marks on his milky white skin, Jae digging his fingers into his scalp, biting his lips so his 'embarrassing' noises wouldn't come out.

Younghyun looked at Jae. He noticed his messy hair, his flushed cheeks. His red ears, a blush going down to his chest, his perky nipples, red and spit slicked lips.

He went over to Jae, and pinched a nipple, making Jae moan and arch his back. 

A few minutes later, after more foreplay and teasing, there was finally some fucking about to happen.

"Are you ready?" Younghyun said, and Wonpil and Jae both nodded. Jae was on the bed, looking up at Wonpil.

Wonpil was in the middle of them, about to fuck into Jae, about to have Younghyun fuck into him.

Wonpil leaned down to Jae, before whispering into his ear, "Are you ready to make your daddies feel good, hm? Make us moan loudly, make is cum inside of each other." 

He pulled back, watching as Jae nodded. "I'm ready, please Sir! Please, Pillie. C'mon, make your Jaehyungie feel good."

As soon as Jae said that, Younghyun groaned and accidentally fucked into Wonpil, making Wonpil gasp and fuck into Jae.

Jae whined, and wrapped his arms around Wonpil's neck. Younghyun's hands made their way to Wonpil's waist, his lips kissing his shoulder as they softly fucked into each other.

He moved up to Pil's nipples, and pinched, making Wonpil hiss, and thrust into Jae deeper, hitting his spot dead on.

"Ahh, Please!" Jae whined, stroking his cock at the same time as he was being fucked.

They all fucked for what seemed like forever, and they were all close.

"Daddy," Jae said, looking at Younghyun as Wonpil left hickeys on his neck.

"Yeah, baby?" He said, groaning as Wonpil clenched around him. "Close. Can we all come together?" 

Younghyun nodded. Wonpil pulled up, and slowed his thrusts, making Jae whine and try to fuck himself back.

"Beg for it," He said, his voice deeper and eyes dark. Jae turned away, "Please. Please let me cum. please let me make you all feel good. Please?" 

Wonpil smiled, and turned the best he could to Younghyun, who also nodded.

"On three." Younghyun said.

"One." Wonpil kissed Jae, hunger deepening the kiss.

"Two." Jae clenched around Wonpil, making Wonpil do the same to Younghyun.

"Three." They all groaned, cumming together. Jae on his own chest, covering his face with his arms, his cock twiching.

Wonpil into Jae, the condom filling up with the warm liquid. 

Younghyun pulled out and pulled off his condom, cumming onto Wonpil's back.

They slowly moved against each other, the aftershocks making them moan.

As soon as their orgasms were all over, they fell onto each other. "Off!" Jae yelled, making Wonpil pinch his nipple.

"Brat." Wonpil said, making Jae hit him. "Boys!" Younghyun said, getting up and going on the way to the bathroom.

"Do you want to have a bath together or no?" As soon as the words left Younghyun, the two sat up, Jae cringed as he felt a pain go up his spine.

"Jesus, Pil. You fucked me up good." Jae said, limping as Wonpil giggled behind him.

"God, you two are such brats. Next time, I'm going to make you both fall apart under me, and be my sub for the night."

"Next time?" Jae said hopefully, and the other two nodded. Wonpil kissed Jae, before pulling back.

"Next time."

 


End file.
